Let Me Go
by Boo112
Summary: A Carla and Peter Oneshot. - Peter is about to be released from prison after 3 Months having been proved innocent and Rob found guilty. - But what will he do now! And will this change Carla's feelings towards him!
1. Chapter 1

_**So I'm on holiday but evenings are generally quiet so will update "Moving a forwards" if I have time too this week! (I may not though.) However, here's a quick one shot for ya all! **_

_**Enjoy it and don't forget to review at the end! **_

Peter had just been released from prison following a long three months sharing a cell with none other than Jim MacDonald. He couldn't believe his luck when the prison officer had arrived ,the night before informing him that he had been released. He had almost given up all hope and had been expecting to have to spend the rest of his life locked away with his best friend's screwed up Father. But the police had uncovered the guilt of his stupid brother in law, the person who had framed him in the first place.

He had kept himself to himself whilst he had been in prison, but despite that, he had still suffered two beatings, one death threat, and had been offered drugs on numerous occasions,but luckily, he had turned them down every time. He was sure they had put him with the hardcore criminals on purpose. But today was the day. The day that he was to be released. His Father would be waiting for him at the gates, but he wasn't planning on sticking around.

Nope. Peter Barlow was off to Canada. There was no way that he could stick around Weatherfield. Not after everything that had happened. Not after the lack of faith that his closest friends, and even family had put in him during the court trials. But for some reason, Peter didn't blame them as such. After all, he may not have been the one to kill Tina in cold blood, but he certainly didn't help matters by having an affair with the poor girl...so now, having lost his Wife, his Son, and the majority of his friends because of his own stupidity, Peter Barlow was off. He was off to find freedom...After sorting his head out that is...

"Dad!" Peter called with a wide smile as he approached him at the prison gates.

"Peter!" Ken replied. Quite obviously over the moon to see his Son being released from prison as he embraced him into a warm hug. Ken was the only one who had stood-by Peter all along, and had not once doubted his innocence during this whole murder case.

"How are you Son?!" Ken asked as they began to head back towards the car park together.

"I've been better. But at least I'm free now right?!" Peter replied.

"Indeed. So where am I taking you?! Out for a celebratory lunch I should hope?!" Ken asked.

"What's there to celebrate Dad?! I mean, yeah I may be free now, but I've lost my Wife and my son, and more importantly, Carla's lost her Husband, and her brother, the only family that she has left..." Peter trailed off sadly, still loving Carla more than anything in the world despite the time that had passed and everything that had happened since then. Carla had visited Peter once at the start, basically to say Good Riddens...But that was about it...

"Peter, you have to start moving on from Carla now..." Ken told him as they reached the car together and began to climb in. Ken on the drivers side, and Peter in the passenger seat.

"But I still love her Dad, I know that I haven't exactly shown it all that well, but I really do...Infact...I love her so much that I can't imagine living my life in Weatherfield without her..." Peter trailed off sadly.

"Oh Peter..." Ken sighed as he started the car engine.

"Which is why I'm leaving for Canada...Today..."

Back-on the Street, Carla was sat in the back room of the pub with Michelle following Rob's rather dramatic arrest just a couple of hours ago...

"I can't believe it 'Chelle..." Carla began.

"Neither can I to be honest with ya Carla..." Michelle replied.

"I mean...It's not even the actual murder...But How could he keep something as big as that to himself, and let Peter take the blame...And almost even let ME take the blame for it! How could he Michelle?! How flamin' well could he?!" Carla ranted angrily, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she did so.

"I don't know Carla...Maybe he thought Peter deserved it..." Michelle suggested.

"Yeah but he convinced me...He absolutely convinced me that it was a Peter who had killed her...And I believed him didn't I?! Why was I so stupid Michelle?! Peter Barlow might be a cheating scumbag, but he's no killer Michelle, come on, you know him almost aswell as I do...He's a big softie, he's just got lots of demons all ...And I just wish that I'd told myself that 3 flamin' months ago..." Carla said sadly.

"You weren't to know any better Carla...You were angry with him...You'd spent your time and energy trying to make sure that he was sober and that he was going to be okay...And he used that Carla, he used that as an excuse to get closer to Tina. So okay, he might not be a killer...And he may not deserve a prison sentence...But he certainly doesn't deserve to be breathing the same air as you..." Michelle told Carla really quite firmly.

"There's just one problem Michelle...There was no way that I could love a murderer...No Way...And so getting over him wasn't such a big deal...But now that he's free and innocent...Well...I suppose I could still love a cheating scumbag...After all, that's what he was when we had our affair...And that's what he always will be. But I love him Michelle, and I know him. And I genuinely don't think that he'd cheat again...Not on me anyway..." Carla confided-in Michelle truthfully.

"Oh Carla, you're not seriously thinking of getting back together with him are ya?!" Michelle asked her worriedly.

"You got back together with Steve didn't ya?!" Carla snapped at Michelle.

"Yeah after 3 flippin' years Carla! Not after a few months!" Michelle replied.

"Well I at least need to talk to him okay Michelle?! I owe him that much at the very least..." Carla trailed-off before heading outside in search of her cheating Husband...

An hour or so had now passed by and Peter was now sat inside a Number alone with Ken, Deirdre had popped out to give the two of them some space to talk...

"Ya don't need to leave Son...We can support ya here...Myself and Deirdre can..." Ken tried to convince Peter.

"No ya can't Dad. 'Cos I think ya know that as long as I'm living here, I'll forever be falling off the wagon...Again and again...Until one day, I pickle my liver completely and end up dead..." Peter trailed-off rather sadly.

"That's not gonna happen Peter." Ken tried-to re-assure him.

"Don't say that just because ya want me to stay Dad...I've spoken to Adam...He's happy to put me up in Canada until I find my own place to live...That way I can look after myself and him...Like I promised Susan that I would..." Peter replied.

"Adam is a fully grown young adult now Peter...And besides, what about Simon?!" Ken asked.

"Simon is perfectly happy...And safer living with Leanne...I love him Dad, and I'll miss him...Of course I will...I've missed him these past three months...But he can come and visit me whenever he likes...And maybe I'll come and visit him at some point..." Peter trailed off truthfully.

Out on the Street, Carla had now just spotted Deirdre heading back towards Number One, having just done some shopping.

"Deirdre, I don't suppose you've seen Peter yet have ya?!" Carla asked her calmly.

"I have as it happens, not that it's any of your business anymore Carla..." Deirdre replied.

"Look, I know that we've split up, but I'm still married to him Deirdre, and he's still my Husband...How is he?!" Carla asked.

Deirdre just sighed, she still felt slightly sorry for the poor woman, after all, she had once loved Peter, and he had cheated on her...And despite her harsh words and lack of faith in him of late...Deirdre still believed that Carla still loved Peter in some weird way, shape, or form...

"He's...hurt...I guess is the best word to use. And not just by you. By a lot of people, to think that most people of the older people on this Street have known Peter since he was knee high to a grass hopper...And others for at least 10 Years...And yet those people were the first to point the blame at him...It's terrible really Carla...Peter's no killer." Deirdre said, defending her step son highly.

"Well we all know that now don't we Deirdre...I never really thought that he had it in him. It was Rob who convinced me...But I guess Rob was desperate...I mean, I'm not making excuses for him, he deserves to be out away. I just wish that I could speak to Peter...Apologise...Not for being hurt by his affair...'Cos he is guilty as far as that goes...But for saying some horrible things to him...For ever even thinking that he could be capable of murder..." Carla trailed-off tears spilling from her eyes as she did so.

"Well Love, if ya wanna talk to him, you're gonna have to be quick...He's just chatting to his Dad, and then he's leaving for Canada...Today..." Deirdre said, before she then walked-off.

A few hours passed by and Ken and Deirdre were now both at the airport with Peter waiting to check him in.

"Owh I wish we could change ya mind Peter..." Deirdre told him sadly.

"No can do I'm afraid Deirdre. I've got to go. There's nothing left for me here in Weatherfield now...that doesn't mean I'm not gonna miss it though...I'll miss the happy times..." Peter trailed off, feeling and looking extremely depressed. But he felt as though he had no choice.

Just then, Carla arrived into the terminal.

"Carla?!" Peter asked, in utter shock that she could possibly even be here at the same time as he was.

"We'll leave you two to talk." Ken said as himself and Deirdre then headed a little way over towards the cafe a couple of metres away.

"Carla...What are ya doing here?!" Peter asked, still in complete shock.

"To try and convince you not to go..." Carla replied.

"But I thought ya hated me?!" Peter asked.

"Well I do...For the affair...But ya didn't kill Tina and I know that now..." Carla said.

"Yeah, it was your idiot of a brother..." Peter sniped.

"Yeah I know..." Carla said, looking down, ashamed of her little brothers cold blooded actions, including framing Peter.

"I can't believe that you believed him over me Carla, I mean, I know that ya hated me, and I get that...But surely ya should've known that I would never even hurt a fly..." Peter told Carla, and it was clear to her that he was still very hurt by her disbelief in him.

"Well I've come here to apologise Peter...Your affair was wrong...And everything that I said about that I refuse to take back...But I will take back the stuff I said about you murdering Tina...I'm sorry Peter..." Carla told him genuinely.

"Thanks...I guess..." Peter replied. "Anyway, I really need to get going..."

"Don't go." Carla said.

"Carla..." Peter sighed, he didn't understand why after all the hate that she had shown towards him recently, that she was now begging him now to leave Weatherfield. "This time yesterday you hated me still, and infact, you hated me so much that you wanted me dead...I don't get it...what's changed?!" Peter asked.

"What you and Tina did...It hurt me Peter...It really hurt me...But not as much as the thought of you killing her did...And now that I know that it was my own stupid brother who killed her and not you...Well...I guess it has just put everything into perspective for me...What's one affair if that means that we can now have a happy life together?! Rob can't...And Tina can't...And let's just say it can be my revenge on Tina to have her looking down on us as a happy couple again...What dya say?!" Carla suggested to Peter.

Peter thought deeply for a little while. Was she seriously offering him a fresh start with her?! Was this some kind of trick?! Or was it genuine?! Would getting back together even work now?! Peter couldn't be sure.

"Peter?!" Carla asked, waiting for his answer.

Peter just sighed. "I don't know Carla...I honestly don't know anymore..." He told her sadly.

"What's stopping ya?!" She asked him.

"My own head..." Peter replied. "I may be free from prison now Carla...But I'm still a complete mess...And it's gonna take some serious time and effort to get me back on the right tracks again..."

"I could help ya? I'll even come away with ya if that's what ya want?! I mean, I've done it before...Haven't I?!" Carla offered.

"No." Peter shook his head. "Carla, please, stop being so nice to me...I don't deserve it...I broke your heart..." He said, his eyes filling with tears as he did so.

"You did...But a broken heart can always be mended..." Carla said, taking Peter's hands into her own as she did so. "You need your head fixing, and I need my heart fixing...But surely all we need to fix that is each other?!" She suggested.

"I'm sorry Carla, I can't...I've gotta do this on my own...Then maybe, just maybe, in a year or two, I could come back, and if you're still single, which I doubt that you will be...Then I'll come back and we can start again..." Peter said, tears flowing from his eyes as he spoke.

Carla, unable to resist anymore, then leaned in and kissed Peter on the lips for what felt like the first time in forever.

"But baby, I love you." Carla replied as she held a Peter's face close to hers with her hands. "I always have done. Forget about Tina. Forget about all of those horrible things that I said...That I did...I've never stopped loving you Peter, not for one second, and I don't think I ever will do..." She cried.

"Then let me go." Peter told her sadly. "Let me sort myself out. And get myself better...And then I'll come back...If ya want me too..."

Carla sighed with a heavy heart, realising now what she had to do.

Then, after a couple of minutes of the broken pair just holding each other tightly, Carla slowly pulled away and looked at Peter, directly into his eyes. "I'll be waiting for you." She whispered, placing a gentle kiss onto his lips before allowing him to go and say his goodbyes to Ken and Deirdre.

As the three of them watched Peter walk away into the departure lounge, Ken walked-over to Carla and put his arm around her shoulders. "Thank You."

**_So I'm a bit nervous about posting this one shot, but I do hope that ya liked it! _**

**_Please don't forget to leave me a review! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So, the reviewers have spoken! And you'll be pleased to know that I have decided to continue this fic. However, I still want my main focus to be on my other fic "Moving Forwards" so I will only be updating this fic once a week. Hope that's okay with you guys. _**

**_Enjoy this next chapter, it's a direct continuation from the airport. _**

Once Peter was out of sight, Carla turned to Ken and Deirdre, as if to say her goodbyes to them, but they stopped-her in her tracks.

"Why don't ya come back to Number One for a coffee Love?!" Deirdre kindly offered to Carla.

"Oh Deirdre, that's very kind of ya, but no thank you. I'd rather just be left alone for a little while...If that's alright with you..." Carla explained.

"Of course that's alright Carla." Ken said.

"But ya know where we are don't ya?!" Deirdre added-on with a kind smile.

"Yeah I do. Thank You. Actually...Would it be okay if I came over tomorrow morning before work?! I'll be needing the company by then..." Carla asked.

"Yes of course. Come on over. We won't be busy." Ken told her with a friendly smile.

"Thank You. Cya tomorrow then." Carla said.

"Cya Love." Deirdre replied.

As soon as Carla reached her car, she burst into floods of tears. What was she going to do without Peter?! Without her beloved Peter?! Even when they were apart and she was using Luke to make him jealous, at least he was still around. At least he could still see his gorgeous face everyday, ben if she never got to touch it.

But no, this was different. Peter had gone alone for a good reason. To get himself better. And Carla was proud of him for that. He had showed real strength at the airport, a side to him of which even Carla herself had not even seen before.

She had to believe that he truly wanted to get himself better...Because the only alternative was booze and the girls...And Carla just couldn't hack the thought of all of that all over again right now. But no, she trusted him...Kind of. She had to start trusting him again if they were ever going to reunite upon his return, and trusting him right now would certainly be a good start for them both.

Arriving back on the street an hour or so later, Carla parked up outside the flat and then began to walk towards the Factory. The only place that resembled any kind-of normality just at the minute...

As she headed down the Street, she was surprised by the voice that called her.

"Carla..." Leanne called from behind the Woman, with Simon in tow.

"Oh...Hiya?!" Carla said, turning to face Leanne and Simon as she did-so. "Hey Si..." She added-on, but the young boy just scowled at her.

"I heard about Rob...And I just wanted to check that you were okay..." Leanne said rather sympathetically.

"Well I have to be don't I?!...'Cos the alternative wouldn't be pretty I can tell ya that much..." Carla trailed of sadly.

"She means that she'd be drunk!" Simon snapped.

"Simon!" Leanne warned-him seriously.

"Nooo he's right, that is what I meant...But don't worry, I'm gonna stay sober...100%..." Carla told Simon confidently.

"Well at least Peter's been released now hey?! I mean, I know you're not his biggest fan at the moment Carla, but as far as the law's concerned he's innocent..." Leanne told Carla softly.

"Actually I am...His biggest fan that is..." Carla said.

"Eh?! Wait, are you two back together again then?!" Leanne asked the woman.

"You better not be!" Simon said moodily.

"Oy! I've already warned you!" Leanne told the 10 Year Old boy seriously.

"Well not exactly no...Peter's gone to Canada to sort himself out...I offered to go with him, but he insisted on going by himself..." Carla explained.

"My Dad's in Canada?!" Simon exclaimed, utterly shocked by this revelation.

"Oh I'm sorry...Ya shouldn't have had to find out like that Si..." Carla apologised to her step son. "Sorry..." She told Leanne.

"No it's alright..." Leanne replied. "Listen Si, your Dad has gone to Canada to get himself better...And I'm sure that he'll be back to see ya one day." She reassured Simon, who she could tell was highly upset by this news.

"First my Mum leaves me, then Tina, and now my Dad! It's not fair!" Simon cried.

"Owh Si, I'm so sorry sweetheart." Carla told him softly as Leanne hugged the crying little boy.

"So where does this leave you and Peter now then?!" Leanne asked Carla curiously.

"Well I've kind-of promised him that I will still be here for him when he gets back...So I guess it's just one massive waiting game now..." Carla replied.

"You're a strong woman Carla. There aren't many Wives out there who would forgive their cheating Husband, and then wait for him whilst he recovers from his alcohol problems in Canada..." Leanne said.

"Oh well I haven't forgiven him...Not as such anyway...But I love him Leanne...I love him so much. And I can't help that. Ya know what he's like...He's not just gorgeous, but he just so happens to be a really kind bloke aswell...And he's saved my life once or twice aswell remember..." Carla trailed-off, trying to focus on everything that she loved about Peter, rather than everything that she hated about him. Because after all, love was the only thing that was going to get her through this next chapter of her sad life...

That night, whilst all alone in the flat, Carla sat on the sofa, clutching a large bottle of wine in her hand, mentally struggling over whether to drink it or not. She was lonely, lonely and frightened, and the current battle going on in her head was horrendous. She still loved Peter...After everything that had happened, she still loved him...But could she learn to trust him?! Dare she make any contact with him, just in case she discovered something she didn't like?!

Taking a deep breath in, Carla stood-up and walked over to the kitchen, pouting the bottle of wine entirely down the sink before chucking the bottle in the bin, before doing the same with every other alcoholic drink which she currently had in the house.

Grabbing her phone, she decided to text Peter, she knew he wouldn't be able to reply straight away as he was currently on a plane, but an eventual reply would be enough for her.

Carla: I miss you. Stay strong yeah?!

Carla waited up for hours and hours for a reply before eventually succumbing to sleep. He was on a plane. He wasn't able to reply. However, she was relieved to find the next morning, that she had a text in reply from him.

Peter: I miss you too. Just landed, off to Adam's now then gonna find myself a counsellor. Please trust me. I love you.

'Please trust me.' - Peter was currently on the other side of the world and yet still, he could read Carla's mind like a book. But the reply was enough for Carla to settle down for the rest of that day as she headed-over to the factory.

**_Please Review! _**

**_Next week: _**

**_We head over to Canada to see how Peter is getting on! _**

**_- Is he staying loyal to Carla?!_**

**_- And how is his recovery going?! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all of your reviews on the last chapter guys! - It helps me to know that I made the right decision carrying this on because after all, I carried-it on for you guys.**_

A day or two later and Peter was awake mega early over-at Adam's place in Canada because of the jet-lag getting-to him, making his way through to the kitchenette, Peter sighed as he opened the fridge. The thought of eating right now made him feel sick, but he knew that he had to eat properly, because if he didn't then he would end-up drinking, which was the last-thing he wanted-to do right-now.

Grabbing a yoghurt, Peter made his way over-to the sofa, but he didn't actually eat-it straight-away, but instead, he found himself just staring-at it, not sure if he could stomach-it that morning. When he was with Carla, she had made him strong, but prison had weakened-him, which in some-ways, had been a good-thing for Peter Barlow, but in other-ways, it had made him loose some-of his fight. Carla had given-him a reason to fight, and so had Simon, but Peter had to remember that they still were his reasons, despite the thousands of miles distance between them.

Suddenly, Adam made his way through to the main living-area of his flat from his bedroom, he was just about to head-over towards the kitchenette himself, when he spotted Peter sat-on the sofa, just staring at this unopened yoghurt pot.

"Are you alright Mate?!" Adam asked-him worriedly.

"Not really Pal no…" Peter replied-to his Nephew a little-bit tearfully.

"Well I dunno if I'll be able to help or not, but if ya wanna talk, then ya know where I am yeah?!" Adam said.

"Yeah I know, thanks Adam." Peter said.

"Oh and by the way, ya might wanna eat-that." Adam chuckled, pointing-at the yoghurt pot before walking-into the kitchenette.

"Or I might-not…" Peter trailed-off.

"Peter…" Adam just sighed, walking-back-over-to his Uncle and joining-him on the sofa. "Dya remember what my Mum used-to say-to me when I was little?!"

"Stop picking yer nose?!" Peter asked.

"No…" Adam just laughed-at his Uncle. "She used-to say to me, right from when I was like 3…She used-to go…'Adam, sometimes life will knock ya down. But you've just gotta stand-up and keep-on running the race.' And I know that she'd want-you to do that for-me right-now Pal…If she was still alive…And eating that yoghurt…Well it's a start…Isn't it?!" Adam told-him sweetly.

"Yeah it is…" Peter trailed-off quietly as he pulled the lid off from the yoghurt-pot. "And Carla would agree with what Susan used-to say ya know…She'll be back-at home right-now, just desperately hoping that I stay loyal…And sober…"

"And ya will-do. Now come-on, eat-up." Adam said before disappearing once-again…

A day or two later-on, and Peter was out-in the small-town where he was staying-in Canada, he was on his way to a counselling session.

As he walked past a local-pub, Peter had to admit that he was tempted, but he couldn't, he just couldn't, not when Carla was sacrificing so much for him. Not when she had promised-to wait for him at home, if she was keeping her promises, then so should-he. Pulling-out his phone, he decided that he would text Carla. Texting was expensive and difficult, what with the time difference, but it was worth-it if it meant that Carla could-he re-assured and trust-him more.

Peter: I'm scared Carla.

His text read, giving the pub one last glance before taking a deep breath-in, and slowly releasing-it as he continued-to walk to the large-building where his counselling was going-to take place.

A couple-of minutes later, and Peter entered the building, into the reception area.

"Hello Sir, how can I help you?!" A Canadian Lady asked-him from behind the desk.

"My name's Peter Barlow…I'm here for a counselling session…" Peter told the Lady nervously.

"Okay, two minutes." The Lady replied.

Two Minutes?! That felt like Two Hours in Peter Barlow's world just at the moment. As he took a seat and waited-to be called through, Peter could feel his hands shaking as part-of his withdrawal from the alcohol. He hated feeling like this, and the sooner it stopped the better.

Peter thought back-to his time in prison…

_Flashback. _

_Peter was led-on his bed in his cell-room, he had his eyes-closed but despite this he was still very alert as it was free-time in the prison, meaning that all of the cell-doors were left-open, and any old criminal could be lurking-about the place, ready to beat Peter to a pulp, which had already happened once or twice already…_

_He was trying-to control his shaking body, which was reacting violently to the sudden alcohol withdrawal and the quick routine changed. Taking deep breaths-in and out, Peter was a little-bit startled when one-of the prisoners wandered-into his room. _

"_Are you alright Mate?!" The boy asked, Peter was relieved-to find that this boy was a lot younger than Peter, he couldn't have been any older that 25 at the very most. He was skinny, and he looked completely terrified…Far too terrified-to deserve-to be in a place such a this…_

_Opening his eyes, Peter just looked-at the young-kid, well, he was a kid in Peter's eyes anyway. _

"_Yeah, I'm just fine Mate. Just trying-to relax a bit that's all. You?!" Peter asked-him. _

"_Yeah I'm okay…" The boy replied nervously. "What's your name?!" _

"_Peter…What's yours?!" Peter asked._

_"__Tim." The boy replied. "Peter, why are ya shaking?!" Tim asked._

"_Alcoholic, bigamist, general scum-bag, and now I'm accused-of a murder that I didn't commit…That's why I'm flamin' shaking Pal…" Peter said a little angrily, getting-up from the bed and walking-out of his cell…_

_End-of Flashback. _

Peter's name was then called-out at the big centre that he was currently waiting-in. Entering the counselling-room, Peter felt angry, angry with himself, angry for ever allowing things to get this bad for him once-again…Angry at the people who had never believed-in-him whilst he was in prison…

Peter took a seat opposite the counsellor as she introduced-herself.

"Peter Barlow I take-it?!" She asked-in her strong American Accent, and Peter just nodded-his-head-at her completely silently.

"Hiya Peter." She smiled. "My name's Lindsay." She said, offering her hand for Peter to shake, which he did-so, but yet again, in complete silence.

"So Peter, why don't we start-off by having-you tell-me a little-bit about yourself…" Lindsay suggested-as she began the session.

"Well I'm an alcoholic, and a cheat…And basically, I'm not the nicest-of people…" Peter told Lindsay with a frown.

"Oh Peter, I'm sure that's not true." Lindsay softly tried-to re-assure-him.

"Don't try and patronise-me!" Peter snapped-at her rather grumpily.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't…Now why don't ya tell-me about your family…" Lindsay said.

"My Wife hates-me, my Son hates-me, and my Step-Mother and Sister both thought that I was guilty of a murder which I didn't commit up until I was released a few-days ago…So apart from my Dad, my family is pretty darn rubbish if ya ask-me…" Peter told-her sadly.

"Okay…" Lindsay trailed-off as she took down some notes.

"I know, I'm beyond help aren't I?!" Peter said.

"No-one is beyond repair Peter. No-one." Lindsay told-him kindly.

"I knew that I shouldn't have come-here…" Peter said, cursing himself.

"Peter, you came-here today because you have recognised that you need help to work through all of your problems…Now why don't ya tell-me some good things about your life?!" Lindsay said.

"No I'm not staying-here. I'm going. I can't deal with this at the moment. I'm sorry…" Peter replied before walking-out-of the room and out-of the building.

As soon as he reached the fresh-air, Peter leaned against the wall and sighed heavily as he shut his eyes…

'I've let Carla down. Already.' Peter thought to himself sadly, feeling disappointed-in himself as he headed back-to Adam's House…

_**Please Review!**_

_We'll be hearing more from Tim and Lindsay as Peter's time in Canada continues…_

_**But Next Week…**_

_- Carla's friends are worried about her as a new client at the Factory scares-her…Is she struggling-to cope without Peter more than she is letting-on?!_

_Simon__'s behaviour begins to deteriorate at school…  
_

_Can the two of them help each-other out at all?!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the reviews as always guys!**_

_**This chapter is focussed around Carla and Simon!**_

_**So I hope that you enjoy it! And don't forget to leave-me a review at the end!**__**  
**_

A week or so later, and Carla was currently on her way to work at the Factory, Michelle had been helping her out so far, but today, she was on her own. And she had to admit that she was nervous, especially because Jackson Long was coming-in for a meeting today. He was a rich so n so who thought he could treat the people of the world however he saw fit, but up until now, Carla had-had either Peter, Rob or Michelle at the meetings with her. Well, Peter was in Canada, Rob was in Prison, and Michelle…Well, Michelle had to work at the pub. But Jackson had insisted that they had they meeting-in the Office, so apart from the workers seated-just outside-of the Office on the shop-floor, Carls really was all by herself.

"Morning Mrs…Miss…What is it that we call-ya now?!" Sean asked, unaware of her current situation as she entered the Factory that morning.

"Listen Guys, just call-me Carla okay…I know usually I'd snap your head-off if ya called-me by my first-name, but right-now, I can't keep-up the Ice-Queen Facade, and I just need a bit-of friendship. You guys can understand that right?!" Carla told-her workers softly.

"Of-Course we can Mrs…Carla…" Sally replied-as everyone else nodded-along with her in agreement.

"Thank-You Guys. But look, just to update you, Peter has gone to Canada to sort-himself-out, we're kind-of together…Well…I'll waiting for him when he comes back at the very-least anyway. So don't go listening to any of the Street Gossip will-ya?! Or Norris for that matter!" Carla chuckled.

"Well that's just lovely." Fizz smiled, pleased that the couple were working-things-out between themselves.

"So you're Mrs Barlow now then?!" Beth asked, confused.

"Yes Beth." Carla replied.

"Cor, I can barely keep-up with ya nowadays Carla…" Beth trailed-off.

"Whatever Beth. Anyway Guys, Jackson Long is coming-in today and he could have some big-orders for-us if we pull this off so get working nice and hard for me okay?!" Carla told the Factory Workers before heading-into her Office.

"Owh well she's in a jolly-old mood this morning!" Sean commented.

"Owh leave-her alone, she's back-in love again!" Fizz chuckled.

Over-at the school, Leanne was just dropping-off Simon for the day.

"Now, I want-ya to be on your best-behaviour today, okay Si Mate?!" Leanne told-him seriously. He had been in trouble at school during the past-couple-of days, and Leanne was worried about-him.

"I will-be…" Simon sighed-in reply.

"I'm serious Simon. No messing-around today, or there will be consequences." Leanne told-him truthfully.

"Like what?! No chocolate?! Ah well…" Simon shrugged.

"Simon! Don't be so cheeky!" Leanne warned-him.

"My Dad would have laughed-at that!" Simon snapped-at her before running-off into the classroom. Leanne just sighed, what else could she-do?!

Back-at the Factory and Carla was now just preparing for the arrival of the delightful Jackson Long. Although, he was hardly delightful-in Carla's eyes, he was a flirt and thought he could control women how he wanted-to, and it was pretty safe-to say that Carla was absolutely dreading this meeting with him, but she would grin and bear-it for the sake-of the Factory's Future. Her pride and joy, which she had risked life and limb-on keeping-it up and running over the years…

Carla was just sat-at her desk, trying-to work through all of the figures that she had for Jackson before he arrived-at the Factory. Suddenly, there was a knock-at her Office Door. "Come-In!" She called.

Sally appeared-in the doorway. "Mrs Barlow, it's Kal, he says he's hear to see you about Simon?!" Sally questioned.

"Simon?! What does Kal have to do with Simon?!…Wait…He's Leanne's current partner isn't he?! Sorry, tell-him to come-on through Sal…" Carla said as she took a deep-breath-in to calm-herself down a little-bit, news on Simon was the last-thing she needed-right-now. She had a meeting-to prepare for!

A couple-of seconds later-on and Kal walked-through-to the Office.

"Make this quick won't ya?! It's just, I'm expecting a very important client at any second now…" Carla explained-to Kal rather-politely.

"Right…Sorry…It's just that Leanne has just called-me from the school…She said he's been an absolute nightmare this-morning…Constantly playing-her-up, and just being plain rude-to her really…Anyway…Leanne thinks it's because of his Dad being-away and leaving him without saying goodbye, so she just wondered-if there was any chance-of you having him for a couple-of hours this-evening?! And maybe ya could try and explain-to him what's happening with Peter at the moment?!" Kal softly suggested-to Carla, just seriously hoping that she wouldn't snap-at him because-of what she had just said.

"Urm…Right…Okay then…I guess that's fine…Yeah…That's fine…I'll have Simon, we can go bowling or something and then I'll take him to Pizza Hut for his tea, how does that sound?!" Carla said, rushing her words because she wanted Kal to be leaving and on his way as quickly as was physically possible.

"That's sounds lovely. I'll let Leanne know. Come-around-at about 6 yeah?! Thanks Carla." Kal said before leaving the Factory…

Over-at the school, Simon was sat-in the classroom whilst they had their English Lesson. Whilst the teacher spoke, Simon sighed heavily, clearly showing that he was bored. This continued throughout the lesson whenever the teacher, Mrs Harper, spoke, aswell as other behaviour's which would distract the class and those around-him. So when break-time eventually arrived, she called Simon to stay behind so that she could talk-to him.

"Simon, I've had to speak-to you numerous times this-morning, and it's unlike you to mess-about so often, is there anything going-on that I need-to know about?! Anything at school or at home?!" Mrs Harper asked-him gently. She wasn't angry with him as she knew that this kind-of behaviour was unlike Young Simon Barlow, but she was concerned about-him.

"Nothing's going-on Miss, nothing…" Simon denied-it.

"Are ya sure about that Simon?!" Mrs Harper asked-him gently.

"No…" Simon trailed-off nervously.

"Okay, well would-ya like-to talk-to me about anything?!" Mrs Harper questioned-him, being careful not-to upset the troubled-kid.

"No." Simon replied, closing-up almost instantly.

"Alright, well ya can go and play now if you'd like too?!" Mrs Harper told-him gently.

"I don't want-to…" Simon replied-as he took a seat-in a nearby chair.

Mrs Harper just watched-over the poor-kid for a couple-of minutes, and it wasn't long before Simon had buried-his head into his arms and was crying his eyes-out.

She then moved-to go and sit-herself-down next-to Simon, gently placing a hand-onto his back.

"Simon, would-ya like to go home?!" She asked-him gently.

"Yeah…" He nodded-in reply.

A short-while later-on, and Jackson Long had now arrived-at the Factory.

"So I'll email the details over-to ya right-away. Is that okay?!" Carla doubled-checked with Jackson as she took-down some final-notes having just clinched the fantastic-deal with this man.

"Yeah that sounds great. So Carla, I hear that you're single again?! Sorry to hear about that…" Jackson trailed-off with a small-smirk on his face.

"Well actually I'm not…Me and Peter are back-together…" Carla told Jackson really-quite firmly.

"Then where is he right-now?!" Jackson asked-her curiously.

"He's in Canada." Carla replied.

"Canada?!" Jackson chuckled. "Cor! He just couldn't wait to get-away from ya could he?!"

"Peter Loves Me!" Carla suddenly snapped, but Jackson just seemed-to ignore this as Carla stood-up and made-her way over-to the main-door-of the Office, so Jackson followed-her.

"Well, if things don't work-out…Then ya know how to get-a-hold-of me, right?! You're gorgeous Carla." Jackson flirted-with-her, making Carla quickly flinch away as he tried-to take her hand into his own.

"Get-Off Of Me!" Carla shouted, the awful memories-of Frank suddenly coming flooding back-to her.

"Boy, ya really don't know how to take a compliment do ya Carla?!" Jackson joked-around-in reply.

"Jackson, I am taken. Now I am sorry for my out-burst, but I'd quite like ya to leave-now please. I'll be sure to send-those details over-to ya right-away." Carla said, absolutely terrified-now, without Peter around-to protect-her, and to keep her safe, her whole life quickly became a lot-more scary and frightening than ever-before.

"Okay then, but just remember, if…No…I meant, _**when **_Peter gets bored and goes-off with a Canadian Woman behind your back…Then you'll make-sure that ya give-me a call, won't ya Carla?!" Jackson smirked.

"Just. Leave. Please?! Now!" Carla told-him, opening the door for him as he strutted-out with that smug-look-of his remaining-on his face.

Carla was just about ready-to break-down when her Mobile began-to ring, it was Leanne.

"Hiya Leanne?!" Carla answered a little-bit shakily.

"Hiya Carla, are you alright?!" Leanne asked-her, noticing the sound-of her rather tearful-voice, even over the phone.

"Yeah I'm fine…How can I help-ya?!" Carla questioned-her curiously.

"It's Simon again, I've had to pick-him-up from school early because he was upset, but I still think that if he talked-to you then that might just help-him-out a little-bit, so when's a good-time to bring-him-over-to ya?!" Leanne asked Carla.

"Well, actually, I was just about-to leave work myself, so why don't ya meet-me at the flat in let's say…10 Minutes?!" Carla calmly suggested-to Leanne.

"Yeah sure, thanks Carla." Leanne replied, before putting the phone-down.

Later-on that afternoon, and Simon was now sat-on the sofa, watching TV over-at Carla's Flat. Carla was still a bit shaken after her encounter with Jackson Long earlier-on, but she was putting-on a brave-face for the sake-of Simon…She had-too…She couldn't be cracking-around-him…Not now, when he was currently going through-so much himself.

"What ya watching Si?!" Carla asked-him as she joined-him on the sofa.

"Just a cartoon…Why do you care so much?!" Simon asked-her curiously.

"I dunno…I don't really…I guess…I was just asking…So tell-me Mate, why did-ya get so upset at school today?!" Carla asked-him softly.

"Who told-ya that I got upset?!" Simon asked-her a little-bit defensively.

"Word gets around. Now come-on. Spill." Carla said, giving-him a gentle-nudge.

"I wish my Dad was here….Everything-is always okay when my Dad is here…" Simon trailed-off a little-bit tearfully.

"Except everything wasn't okay was it Si?! Because your Dad was ill, wasn't he?! He was really-really-ill. And he needed-to go away so that he could-go and sort-out that messed-up head-of his…Do ya understand that Si?!" Carla double-checked with the young-boy.

"Kind-Of…Carla…Do you ever get scared?!" Simon questioned-her rather-curiously.

"All the time Sweetheart…Why?! Do You?!" Carla asked-him, re-calling her freak-out with Jackson at the Factory earlier-on that day…

"My Dad used-to make-me feel-safe…But he can't do that when he's in Canada…" Simon trailed-off sadly.

"Well, to tell ya the truth Simon, your Dad makes-me feel-safe-too…He's good at that isn't he?!" Carla told Simon rather-sweetly.

"He's amazing. It's because he's strong…Well…When he's not ill he's strong anyway…" Simon told Carla.

"But when he's ill, we need-to be strong for-him, and the same goes for whilst he's away-in Canada…We have to be strong for your Dad, so that when he comes-home, we can love-him and support-him, are you up for that Si?! Will ya be strong with me?!" Carla asked-him softly.

"We can help each-other." Simon said, offering Carla a small-smile.

"Indeed we can. Come-Here Mate." Carla said, holding-her arms out for Simon to fall-into as she hugged-him tightly.

"I miss my Dad, Carla." Simon cried-to his Step-Mother.

"Me Too Simon. Me Too." Carla replied just-as tearfully as she placed-one-of the most gentlest kisses into Simon's curly-hair.

_**Please Review!**_

_**Coming-Up Next Week…**_

_Peter returns to Lindsay__…Is he ready to accept her help yet?!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the super-long-delay in updating guys! But enjoy this update and don't forget to leave a review at the end! **_

Peter was back-in the waiting-room again, ready to go into his counselling session. He hadn't particularly wanted-to go at all, but Adam had practically dragged-him into the car kicking and screaming and had now driven Peter to the big-building and had left him in the waiting-room by himself.

He was thinking back-to his time in prison again as he waited for his name-to be called…

_Flashback._

_Peter had just returned back-to his cell, having been to the prison medics as he had suffered a beating that morning and needed-to be cleaned-up. It wasn't a particularly bad-beating, it was just the average prison scuffle, but it still left Peter feeling a little-bit shaken. He lay-on his bed, just wanting-to sleep the whole morning-away._

_Tim entered the cell-room. "Oy, Peter, why didn't ya fight-back earlier-on…Why did ya just let them do that to ya?! It looked painful…" Tim questioned._

"_Because sometimes, Tim, my friend, there's nothing left that's worth fighting for…" Peter trailed-off sadly as he sat-up on his bed, leaning his elbows-on his knees and cupping his chin in his hands._

"_You make-it sound like you're guilty…" Tim commented._

"_I'm Innocent!" Peter replied-to Tim, rather defensively. _

"_And I believe-ya Pal…But innocent people fight…" Tim said, and Peter just sighed-at the younger-lad._

"_Oh Tim, ya don't know the half-of-it Mate…I'm definitely innocent as far as the law is concerned…And maybe I don't deserve to be in prison…But I'm guilty of a lot of bad-things Mate…None-of them are crimes…But maybe they should-be…Breaking-hearts…Allowing people to suffer just for my own selfish desires…Drinking all of my problems away…Treating people like dirt…Hurting people with words that I didn't even mean…I'm hardly a Saint am I?!" Peter said._

"_But Peter, you can make things-up to those people by fighting." Tim said before leaving the cell-room._

"_But I don't deserve them Tim…And they sure as hell don't deserve-me…" Peter cried. _

_End-Of Flashback._

Peter was now-in his counselling session with Lindsay. "Hiya Peter, how are ya feeling today then?! Better than last-week I should-hope?!" Lindsay asked-him with a soft-smile as they both entered-the counselling-room and both took a seat opposite each-other.

"I'm Okay I Suppose…I've been a bit homesick this week…But I guess my craving for the booze hasn't been as bad this-week, so that's gotta-be progress right?!" Peter asked.

"Peter, that's wonderful news. Well Done. And as for the homesickness, well, we can work through that." Lindsay gently re-assured-him. "So why don't we start again hey?! Tell-me a bit about yourself Peter…"

"Nothing's changed from last-week…Except I'm ready-to be helped-now…I'm still the same horrible, selfish, cheating, alcoholic scumbag that I have always been…But I want-to change…I've got to change, Lindsay…I have-too." Peter said, absolutely determined-to get himself better and not-to let Carla down once-again.

Later-on that day, and Peter had now met Adam at a local coffee shop in town.

"Hey Pal, how's it going?!" Adam said as he placed down a takeaway coffee infront of Peter on the table and also one infront of himself.

"I'm having a good-day Adz…" Peter replied, genuinely smiling for what felt like the first-time in ages.

"Oh Yeah?! Then what's changed?!" Adam asked-him.

"My outlook. Sitting around moping when I'm thousands of miles away from the people I love the most isn't gonna get-me anywhere…I've gotta get-off my backside Pal…I've gotta start getting-better…" Peter said, a sense-of determination in his voice.

"That's great Uncle Peter…I'm proud-of you…" Adam said, making Peter chuckle.

"What's so funny?!" Adam asked-him.

"You…Calling-me Uncle Peter…It reminds-me of when you were a little-boy…Uncle Peter this…Uncle Peter that…You were hilarious Pal…" Peter said, remembering those good-times in his life.

"I always admired-you when I was a kid…I always told my friends that I wanted-to be in the Navy and sail boats like my Uncle Peter…" Adam trailed-off with a cheeky-smile.

"Just don't get addicted-to the booze and cheat-on the love-of your life…" Peter said a little-bit sadly.

"Hey come-on Mate, don't ruin your good-day by putting yourself down…Listen Peter…Or Uncle Peter if ya like…You're a decent bloke, despite what ya might think about yourself…And I know that you've made some stupid-mistakes over the recent years of your life…But…I've seen a change-in you today…You've got a glint in your eye…And you've got a determination to get better that I've never ever seen-in you before, up until now that is…You can-do this Uncle Peter…I know that you can." Adam encouraged-him.

"Thanks Adz…Your Mother would-be SO so proud-of you…Dya know that Pal?!" Peter told-him-as he smiled-at him softly.

"Proud of me?! Well yeah she might-be I suppose…But she loved her twin brother to bits…I know that much…And she'd be even more proud-of _**You**_ if ya got through this mess 100% sober Peter…" Adam told-him sweetly.

"I sometimes wish she was still alive…" Peter trailed-off.

"Tell-me about-it Mate…But let's not dwell-in the past, hey?! You've gotta look towards the future Pal…" Adam told-him rather-positively.

Later-on that evening, and Peter was back-in Adam's apartment, having decided that he was going-to hand-write a letter-to Carla. Hand-writing-it showed that he was putting-in effort towards writing-it, and making-sure that it was meaningful, and not just doing-it because he felt like he 'had-to' or anything like that.

Lying-on his bed, on his stomach, he began-to write…

_Dear Carla, _

_I don't really know where to start…So here goes…_

_Today has been a good-day…I've had a meeting with my counsellor and I am determined-to get better…I can't say that I will feel as positive as this everyday, because I almost certainly will-not…There have been low-days…Really low days…When all I have wanted-to do is have a drink…But so-far so good and I have managed-to resist temptation…_

_I just want you to know that I still love-ya Carla, being-on the other-side-of the world hasn't changed-that whatsoever, and it never will-do. Because you're the love-of my life Carla…And I am only in recovery because-of you. _

_I'm sorry for every time that I have ever hurt-you…Some-of it was because I was ill…But I can't keep using my illness as an excuse to get-away with things anymore Carla…I have to accept some responsibility for myself now…I really wish that I could-be in Weatherfield to tell-ya this in person…But I'm just no ready-to return yet…_

_I'd really appreciate it if you could reply to this letter…If anything, it will just give-me a confidence boost. _

_Sending all my love, and oh, by the way, Adam says hello. _

_I Love You, _

_Peter. xxx _

_**Please-Review!**_

_**Sorry it's only short but I just wanted-to get back-into the swing-of things. **_

_**Coming-Up Next… **_

_- Carla receives Peter's letter, but when the reality of a long-distance relationship hits-her…Will she allow-herself to hit rock-bottom?!_


End file.
